User talk:75.156.7.113
Your edit to the A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas/Transcript page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Patrickau 26 (Talk) 22:39, December 24, 2011 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' A few words Hello. Since you don't have a username, I am not sure whether you will receive this message, but here's hoping. I am wondering whether you have been frequenting my contributions page to find things to edit. So far, you have made major edits to many of the same pages that I have recently edited/created. As a person who often works with scripts, I would just like to say that there is a certain style in which the actions in italics are created. If it is referring to how a character is speaking/their apparent mood, this is typically a fragment. Therefore, the entire fragment is lowercase and there is no punctuation at the end of it. However, this is not the case for most other directions, which are almost always complete sentences, necessitating proper capitalization and punctuation. Also, when I create a transcript from scratch (as I have with the majority of the ones I have made), I try to make the scene change a little varied and not so repetitive. This may be a matter of personal taste, but (Scene switches to...) makes the transcript seem rushed and not created carefully to me. Since I know that you put in a lot of work on the wiki, I do not intend to reflect badly on you or tell you off. I am just making sure that we are on the same page so we don't keep undoing each other's edits in frustration. =) Crazymusicalgenius96 19:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Crazymusicalgenius96 Updating old messages It may not be necessary to go back to old messages and update them, even if it is just to add a signature of who left the message. If the message was about a problem that has been resolved, either because they have changed their behavior or they simply haven't come back, updating it brings it back to everyone's attention. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:21, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: WHY?!?! Actually, I always put the dates. Guess I just forgot once. Sorry. Livin' in a[[User talk:Livin' in a fun house:|'n Ant Society!!!']] Hehe. 00:48, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about earlier I apologize for yelling at you via text this morning. It just makes me feel that my work is being devalued when people change it, I guess. I specifically asked Patrickau 26 if there is a stylistic requirement for transcripts, and he said to just standardize it with the other finished ones. I noticed that you have been trying to standardize them, but the ones that you fix don't really match the finished transcripts created by other users (not just me). Maybe those of us who work on transcripts frequently could decide a way of doing it that will meet in the middle. Again, I'm sorry for losing my temper. Crazymusicalgenius96 10:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC)Crazymusicalgenius96 Transcript I heard your problem with another user here, and kinda have conflict with his work here. Sometimes we have our own style to make our own transcript here and uses the other transcript as guild-lines. In short term, make the transcript the way you way but make sure it make a good point of view in this wikia and to be fair make a little adjustment a bit if necessary. Patrickau 26 16:52, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Transcript reply Well kinda, some other has their own style but I prefer following the way in the "Rolloercoaster", and checking the transcript on "Doof Dynasty" was very good. I know you had conflict with other users here in the transcript, just try to help one another to make the transcript look good without fighting each other on what style and format of it. Patrickau 26 06:13, February 22, 2012 (UTC) It happened again It's the end. A power outage in my house and now another IP switch It's now 207.216.85.22. So see you on the new IP. 01:28, February 24, 2012 (UTC)